Maple Syrup
by Bestbuds55
Summary: You need to pay attention: The grocery store is a place filled with predators looking for their next fling and John's to damn innocent to realize he is being targeted. It's Sherlock's job to save his flat mate; but is he really any different?


Author's note- What's this? Another story from a fandom I've never written for before? I hope it makes you happy because lately all of my thoughts have been on this couple! I watched the first series of Sherlock on Net flicks and automatically became obsessed with it, so I hope you like it as well. Side note- I actually dreamt half of this (in a dream) and wrote it down when I awoke. It was really weird to see...

Warning- I own nothing which just adds to my own misery! Maybe one day?

Sherlock felt himself glaring across the alley at John, as said person was talking to several females. Females who where all trying to _get it on_ with him; how disgusting. The thick layer of makeup, fake smiles, agreeing with John's medical talk even though they had no idea what it meant. It was terribly disgusting and John of course, didn't have a problem with it at all.

'John; he is just too damn innocent for his own good. Those girls and many other people in this world are going to eat him alive if I don't stop them.' He thought once again calm and collected, as he watched one of the girls run their hand down his arm. That signalled it was definitely time to pull John out of that situation.

They were at a grocery store, picking up food that would be needed for the next week. (Or two depending on if they got another interesting case.) Usually Sherlock didn't bother coming along and just ate whatever John put in front of him, but last time John went alone, he had come back to the flat with a girl's phone number. That, of course had lead to a date which Sherlock didn't approve on at all. Therefore, this time he would stop all of the infernal grocery store flirting. He grimaced as John sweetly smiled back at the one who was currently hanging off his arm; yes it was definitely time to save John before things got out of hand.

Sherlock grabbed a large container of maple syrup off of the shelf; they didn't really need it but he needed to look convincing. "Jon, I got the syrup like you requested me to." He said sweetly, while walking over to both John and the girls. "What else is on _**our**_ shopping list?" He added while putting the syrup in John's basket, pausing a moment before leaning into John's personal space to examine the list from over his shoulder.

The girls backed up a tiny bit, and without even looking he knew that they all held shocked looks on their plastic faces. John of course was checking the list, trying to find where the maple syrup was written on it; completely oblivious to the fact that Sherlock had just made them look like a couple. Sherlock let himself smile, that went rather well. One by one the girls all made some sort of excuse and left them all alone.

Sherlock took one look at John's confused face before going to look for the rest of the items on the list; he knew what they all were anyway. He smirked to himself, he should be considered a hero; saving John from a situation that was doomed for heart break. As he returned to where he had left John standing, he was now carrying a jug of milk, a carton of eggs and a few simple canned goods. Right away he noticed something that nearly made him drop everything.

There was now a guy, leaning over John. He was tall, had on tight jeans and a very tight t-shirt, which the only purpose was no doubt to show off his muscles. His dangerous smirk told Sherlock one thing, he was trying to get John to mate with him. That made Sherlock practically growl, the way that the guy held himself over John said that he liked to dominate others and was more than likely abusive to all of his, no doubt many lovers.

Not waiting any longer, he silently walked over to John, dropping everything into the basket and taking it away from him. Without waiting for John to have a chance to say anything, he grabbed onto the shorter man's hand and proceeded to pull him towards the checkout. He felt the man's glare on the back of his head as they turned the corner. Sherlock only let go of Johns hand when they finally reached the check out like and were standing side by side' waiting for the slow moving line to indeed move.

"That was really rude, you know. I was in the middle of a conversation and he was just starting to tell me about this great bar." John said with a pout. Sherlock rolled his eyes while he refrained from both kissing that gorgeous pout off of the doctor's lips and breathing out a sigh of relief. He had saved John without a minute to spare! If he had gone with that guy, he would have been forcefully taken, and probably unknowingly given some sort of substance that would make him want to comply.

Sherlock shuddered, thinking about what John would look like, while being bent over a table. His face would be stained with a blush and his mouth would be slacked. A few tears would probably escape from his eyes as rough fingers moved over his ass. Sherlock shook his head, attempting to rid his head of the fantasy was so wrong of him to have. John was paying for the groceries now and was happily chatting with the clerk.

'Not again.' Sherlock frowned. It was really hard to believe how many predators made their way to the market on a Tuesday afternoon. Sherlock made the sad realization that he was never going to be able to let John go to the store without him again, before moving towards John once again. He rapped his left arm around John's waist and stole the bag from John's grasp with the other. This would shock the two of them enough for the conversation to stop.

After they had paid, Sherlock quickly hailed a cab and set them off, back to their cozy flat. He had definitely had enough of the outside world today. It was like John attracted every single person in the world who was looking for a human toy to play with. His head turned towards said person, who was currently texting, someone with his phone.

That pissed Sherlock off as well, how dare he feel the need to talk to someone else when Sherlock was right there, giving him attention? He wanted to smack that phone out of his hand and kiss him before he could give a single protest. He would though, because John trusts him. And that trust is something he doesn't plan on betraying.

John is necessary in his life and without him there, Sherlock Holmes would absolutely stop existing. He wouldn't be able to be a detective; he probably wouldn't even remember to eat. A hopeless drug attic; that is what Sherlock Holmes would be without John Watson. A person with no will for anything. The cab chose that moment to stop and the two filed into their flat without a word to each other.

Soon enough they were putting away, the food and no words were spoken until John picked up the maple syrup. "This wasn't on the list." He simply states before turning over to Sherlock, who is trying to make up a better excuse then; I had to get those girls to stop talking to you. When none came, he was forced to say; "I thought it was." Before he turned away to focus on putting all of the newly bought food onto the empty shelves.

He didn't believe that, "I don't believe you." John stated, pausing for a moment to see if Sherlock would look at him. When he didn't though, John continued on; "You were acting weird the whole time we were there. Every time someone spoke to me, you were there like clockwork." Sherlock could tell by the tone of his voice that he was more than a little bit aggravated.

"John just be reasonable for a second." Sherlock found himself saying. "Why would I ever want to keep you from playing with the other kids?" Sherlock wanted to punch himself when a hurt look flashed onto John's face.

He watched John put the syrup down and move closer to him. "Yes you do." John stated with a confidence that made Sherlock want to shake in his boots. "You didn't want me to be flittering with anyone else and in the cab; you didn't even want me to be texting someone else."

Sherlock felt his mouth go dry; maybe John wasn't as oblivious as he had thought. He isn't running away either. That's always a good sign he hated when people misunderstood something he said and ran away from him because of it. He took a step closer to John; in his personal space now. Seeing that he wasn't going to run away, Sherlock leaned forward and captured the blond's lips.

Of course, he still wanted John to have some sort of reaction so he was a little bit pissed when said person did nothing at all. He didn't move away, (good thing) he didn't hit him, (very good thing) he didn't kiss back. (Bad thing) "Kiss me back John, I can tell you want to by the way your heart rate has dramatically increased." Sherlock said with a smile. That smile was destroyed when he heard John's answer, "No."

Now he was definitely confused, a moment ago John had totally wanted this and now he couldn't seem to care less. One of the small voices in his head told him that it could be because John thought he was to forward, but that can't be it simply because John should know by now that he is always forward when he wants something. "Why?" Sherlock managed to croak out, his disappointment clearly displayed through his choice of word.

He then realized something very important as John smirked; thanks to them living together for so long John now knew exactly how to push his buttons. In fact, he had probably started the flirting with all those people when they were at the market. Why; because this was John the man who got his attention whenever he wanted it. He watched as John leaned back against the counter, in almost a seductive way. "I want you to admit that you were jealous because I was talking to someone else." He stated, while licking his lips in hopes to show just what would happen if he did.

Then, Sherlock was there both hands around John's waist; pulling him closer and grinding their hips together. Their tongues danced and John's hand rapped themselves around his neck. Now this was the situation that Sherlock had been craving; he pushed John up to sit on the counter and tears his shirt off. He looked at John's beautiful pale chest and then said what was necessary but more importantly; true. "I was jealous that you were talking to other people. I felt like murdering them all."

He had wanted to add; 'I didn't because if I got caught I wouldn't be able to be with you anymore.' Or, 'I didn't because I know it would have made you angry.' He didn't of course, because it wasn't needed. John knew exactly how much he cared through the hard-on which was currently placed up against his leg. Sherlock had been pretty sure that he was asexual before he had met John.

Now, everything that had seemed so damn unimportant was the most important. He wanted John to love him, to be with him, to be _**because**_ of him. He licked at John's nipples, growing ever harder every time he heard that delicious groan come out of his mouth. His phone beeped in the distance; there was probably an interesting case he could spend his time on. That didn't matter though; right now John was letting him do all the things he wanted so desperately to. John was the only thing he wanted to spend time on again. Sherlock grinned at his own pun; yes this moment was absolutely beautiful.

He felt John's hands pull on his own short and Sherlock moved back for a single second to pull it over his head. He watched John nibble on his lips before they connected them together yet again. Sherlock wasn't exactly sure when, but they both managed to get each other out of their pants without leaving each mouths.

God, Sherlock groaned; kissing John was better than any of the drugs he had tried over the years. Sherlock gripped John's package hard, while simultaneously pushing him farther back onto the counter. Their boxers were the only things that were keeping them from skin to skin contact. _**They had to go.**_

Sherlock tore off John's boxers much in the same fashion he had his shirt; leaving it in nothing but a few scrapes and pieces. Then he stopped; John was naked and completely defenceless. This was the ultimate test; Sherlock could do so many horribly, offal things to him, but John trusted him not to. They shared another kiss, before Sherlock reached over and picked up the maple syrup for the counter.

Leaving John right now, (even if for just a few short seconds to find lube) was really not an option. They would just have to make do with what they had at hand. Of course, if he knew this was going to happen earlier, he would have grabbed some sort of lotion instead of syrup when they were at the store. Oh well, he poured some of the sticky wet liquid over his fingers.

When he pushed a finger into John, he nearly died from the hot, tightness that was at the end of his finger tip. The sweet moan that had left John's beautiful lips hadn't helped at all either. Sherlock worked his finger along, until John was trying his best to push himself back onto it. He was saying all of the wonderful things that made Sherlock's head reel from the sheer level of attraction. "More; please Sherlock give me more. I'm going to go crazy without you, please just give me another! _** Fill me more.**_"

Now Sherlock had never really been one to follow orders but at that moment if John had told him to stop breathing he would have died happily. He pushed in another finger, automatically spreading them; giving John as much pleasure as he possibly could. Sherlock found himself admiring the slender curves of John's body as he arched back on the fingers. People had always told him that he had long fingers, and he guessed that was paying off right now.

A third finger was added and Sherlock felt like he couldn't stand life any longer, not if he couldn't be with John, _inside of John_. It was unbelievable just how well they melted together. Then to bring him even farther up in his high, John groaned out a sentence through his moaning harsh breaths. "Please, Sherlock take me; make me yours."

God, Sherlock couldn't even remember a time where he had felt so fucking **alive.** He carefully removed his fingers before placing the head of his prick at John's entrance. He pushed in slowly, taking care that he didn't hurt John in the process. He knew that he was much bigger than just three fingers after all. Maybe someday in the future he could figure out just how many fingers John could take. 'Or how much of my hand.' Sherlock thought while leaning down to bite on John's neck.

They were connected now, both emotionally and physically. They were one and being one never felt so damn **good.** Not that Sherlock had had any experience but this was much different from the dreams he had seen play through his head. This was real, Sherlock started to slowly move. He would make this last for as long as it possibly could, because this was simply amazing and he never, ever wanted it to end.

He examined the pleasured look which was on John's face and when his eyes slide down to the bite mark which was bleeding slightly; he couldn't fight back as smirk. Leaning down to lick at the love bite' Sherlock started too desperately pick up his pace. Suddenly, he had a completely new goal; to mark John as his. To fill him completely and watch it drip out of his lover.

To breed with him as though they were trying to create a child together. That would be wonderful a miniature them running around and taking in information. He would want to be a doctor like John and would be as smart as Sherlock was. If it was possible, but seeing as technology hadn't progressed that far yet, they could hire a woman who could carry their child when they were ready. Oh, but they would need to get married before that.

Yes, a family would be fabulous but right now he was content with the warmth that was John. To his surprise' John reached his completion without a single touch to his aching cock. Which in turn, pushed Sherlock over the edge as well, moaning John's name at a nearly screaming level.

After a few moments of riding out the pleasure, Sherlock pulled out of his lover and leaned against the counter. He watched John tilt his head back against the cupboards, legs dangling. He was beautiful and they both smiled as their eyes met. It was so fucking perfect that Sherlock couldn't help but put what he thought into it.

"I love you." He said searching into John's eyes. It took almost a minute before he spoke again. "You smell like maple syrup."

And that's the end of this lovely one shot! I wrote this directly before I started to write a multiple chapter story on them, so all of your comments will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
